Work For Love
by the-late-one
Summary: Dwayne and Stephanie are now married and starting their life together (Sequel to 'Love for Work') PLEASE R
1. Moving out...

Chapter 1  
  
It was nearly a year since Dwayne and Stephanie had gotten married and everything was going great. They'd had no more trouble from Paul or anyone else for that matter and they'd just bought a new house in Greenwich so Stephanie could be closer to her parents. Dwayne hadn't minded about moving closer to the McMahon's, he's always got on really well with Linda and for over a year him and Vince had crossed the hurdle of him being just his boss and Vince now treated him not only as an employee but as his son-in-law. Dwayne stood outside the old house looking at it smiling, so many memories from that house but the new one was even better.  
  
"Ready to go, we're all done here" Stephanie says walking over to him and putting her arm around his waist, he looks at her and nods his head.  
  
"Yeah, all ready. I'll just go lock the place up" Dwayne says pulling the door keys out of his pocket, he jogs up to the front door and locks it for the last time. The estate agent waits at the end of the drive for the keys as the last of several removal vans pulls away and heads for the airport to be flown to the new house. Dwayne drops the keys into his hand and walks over to Steph who is waiting for him leaning against their car.  
  
" Dwayne drops the keys into his hand and walks over to Steph who is waiting for him leaning against their car.  
  
"You going to miss this place?" She asks him as they climb into the car.  
  
"Only the banisters" Dwayne grins as he starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway following the van in front of him "Did you get that big ol' wooden acorn taken off the new banisters? You have no idea what kind of damage that thing could do to my manhood" Dwayne laughs; he pulls his sunglasses off from his t-shirt and puts them on. The summer sun in Miami was beating down into the car; it must have been the hottest Miami summer he'd ever felt he thought.  
  
"Yeah I got it taken off, I liked 'the big ol' wooden acorn'" Stephanie says in the same tone as him as she laughs, "It gave the staircase character" she says.  
  
"Na, me sliding down it will give it much more character!" Dwayne laughs stopping at the lights and turning to her "Don't you want any kids?" he asks taking her hand and squeezing it. Stephanie just laughs, Dwayne knows she wants kids just as much as he did, but he wasn't going to tell her that just yet. She'd been going on about it for months now about how nice it would be for them to have children and he'd say the same thing every time she mentioned it. As soon as they got settled into the new house. The lights go green and Dwayne carries on driving.  
  
"We're going to have to buy some more furniture for the new place" Stephanie mumbles flicking through some magazines for the millionth time that day admiring all the modern kitchens and furniture in them.  
  
"Why do we need more furniture, what's wrong with the old stuff?" Dwayne asks, he really couldn't see what the big deal was about getting the latest fashions in furniture.  
  
"Well if you want out to house to be a couple of chairs in the middle of a huge room that's fine but the new place is a lot bigger than the old one so we'll have to fill it more" She says holding up the magazine to show him the kitchen she likes, he just glances at it quickly and nods his head not wanting to be too distracted by the pine finish while he's driving.  
  
"Why cant we just pay someone else to do this for us?" Dwayne mumbles feeling that he cant take much more of being dragged round looking at fabrics and paint for the new house. Not only was Stephanie doing it but now his mom and Linda had joined in too.  
  
"Because my lovely husband it's our house not some stupid stuck up interior designers, it'll look great once it's finished. Trust Me," Stephanie says putting her magazine down as they arrive at the airport. Most of the removal vans and their stuff had been flown out to Greenwich a few days earlier; some was in storage while the rest was in Linda and Vince's garage. The only things left to fly out was the last van and their car, and of course themselves.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I trust you. It's my wallet that's having second thoughts" Dwayne says smiling, they hand their car over to be put onto the plain along with the last of the removal vans and they go to check in. They would be flying out that day where as the stuff would be on an overnight flight later that night. They check in and have their tickets checked before boarding the plane and finding their seats, first class as usually. Dwayne wouldn't mind traveling in business class but with his size and height he found it hard to sit down for more than a few minutes before it start to hurt, only at these times did he envy shorter people. 


	2. The Plane journey...

Chapter 2  
  
They sit down in their seats waiting for everyone else to board so they can take off, Dwayne pulls the booklets out and starts flicking through them not really reading it just looking at the pictures.  
  
"I'll bet you a million dollars this guys wife isn't after a new kitchen" Dwayne says to Stephanie who isn't even listening to him, he looks at her and nods his head pointing to the man in the brochure.  
  
"What are you on about Dwayne?" Stephanie says leaning into him to look at what he's reading, he pulls it away from her and grins.  
  
"I was reading it first, wait your turn young lady" Dwayne says turning his body round blocking Stephanie's view of the magazine, he starts ooh'ing and ahh'ing as he turns the pages pointing bits out to her but not letting her look at it. He turns back to her and hands her the magazine "It's boring" He says smiling, she puts it back in the pocket as they get ready to take off.  
  
"You make me laugh D, I guess that's what first attracted me to you" She says as she watches him struggle with the seat belt and finally manage to put it on.  
  
"So you mean it wasn't my boyish good looks and my huge... Feet" Dwayne says laughing; she rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat.  
  
"What is it with guys and the size of their...feet" Stephanie says as she closes her eyes, moving house was harder work than she thought. They soon take off and are in the air; Dwayne takes her hand and kisses it softly. Yeah he may be a bit of a joker every now and then but Dwayne was the sweetest guy she knew Stephanie thought to herself as she opens her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't wake you up did I, cos if I did just pretend I never did and go back to sleep ok" Dwayne says smiling sweetly at her, he pushes the arm rest up and undoes her seat belt letting her lay in his arms as he pulls her up a little bit so she's laying across his lap.  
  
"Let's have a baby Dwayne" Stephanie says looking up at him, she sits up and puts her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Steph, I hate to ruin the moment and everything but it's just not possible" Dwayne says shrugging his shoulders and pulling a disappointed face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks surprised, when she sees a big grin spread across his face she knows what he's about to say "You even say because we're on a plane and I'll kill you" Stephanie says beating him to his gag, Dwayne furrows his brow and scowls at her.  
  
"My joke" Dwayne says sniffing before laughing "No but seriously Steph, you want a baby we'll have a baby. of course I'll have to check my diary and fit you in somewhere. Maybe between Sarah the blonde Swedish girl and Francesca the Dutch exchange student" Steph climbs off of his lap and sits back in her seat, she grabs a blanket and pulls it over herself and turns over away from Dwayne. "Your not going to talk to me now are you?" Dwayne asks resting his head on her shoulder, she shrugs him off and closes her eyes again.  
  
********************  
  
"Steph, honey we're here" Dwayne whispers as he shakes her softly awake, she opens her eyes looks at him "Please don't be mad with me, I was only joking" Dwayne says looking upset "There isn't really a Swedish girl called Sarah, or a Dutch exchange student either. I don't even have a diary!" Dwayne looks at her with his 'I'm sorry' eyes and brushes his hand over her cheek. Yeah he was still the sweetest guy Stephanie thought to herself, but she'd still not say anything to him and see what he did. They soon land and get off the plane, Steph grabs her stuff and heads for the exit, Dwayne isn't quick enough and lots of people get in front of him. He jumps over the seat in front of him and over the next few till he's in line with Stephanie.  
  
"I'm sorry" Dwayne says as he jumps over the last chair, he misses and rolls over the top landing by her feet on his back. He looks up at her "I'm sorry.. I think I'm paralyzed though" Dwayne mumbles grabbing his back trying to climb to his feet, Steph puts her arm around him and helps him up as they get off of the plane, after collecting their bags they go out into the cab bays and find a cab. Dwayne puts their stuff in the boot while Stephanie gets in the back, he tells the cab driver to wait for him and runs back into the airport.  
  
"Here you go, have these. I'm sorry, please talk to me I didn't mean it really I love you" Dwayne says as he gets into the cab carrying a bunch of roses, he hands them to Steph and looks at her.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me roses," Stephanie says kissing him as he lets out a sigh.  
  
"Yes I did, you weren't talking to me" Dwayne says scooping her up and pulling her closer to him, she wraps her arms around him and leans on him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you so I could see what you'd do" Stephanie says grinning at him and running her fingers through his short cut hair. His hair was always so perfectly cut into the little triangle shape at the back of his head and the short points by his ears. She loved the feel of his hair, it was always so soft and the darkest black she had ever seen it almost looked like it had blue in it.  
  
"Well don't expect me to try and break my back and buy you very expensive roses every time you don't talk to me" Dwayne laughs, he fishes the piece of paper with their new address on it out of his pocket and hands it to the driver. 


	3. Home sweet Home...

Chapter 3  
  
"Well here we are then, home sweet home eh" Dwayne says getting out and paying the driver, his cell phone goes off. He answers it "Hello..oh hey, where are you?.. oh right ok, so your going to drive yeah... Tomorrow lunch time's fine. yeah we'll be here, ok.thanks.yeah you too, bye" Dwayne hangs up the phone and walks up to the front door where Stephanie is unlocking the door. "The flight has been delayed and they think it would be quicker to just drive overnight so they get here tomorrow lunch time" Dwayne takes the key from Stephanie who cant seem to unlock the door, he turns it harder and opens it.  
  
"Thank you my big strong husband" She coos at him before walking inside, she starts walking around to see what of their stuff has arrived already. "Dwayne. it looks like we have our table and the chairs and the couches, the TV and the bed but that's about it right now" Stephanie says walking back over to him.  
  
"I love it when you call me that" Dwayne says sitting down on the bottom of the stairs, she goes and sits next to him and puts her arms around his and leans against him.  
  
"When I call you what? I didn't call you anything did I?" Stephanie asks looking a bit puzzled, he slips his arm out from hers and puts it around her.  
  
"Yes you did you called me Dwayne," He says looking at her like it was a totally normal thing for him to have said.  
  
"What!?. That is your name isn't it!" Stephanie says as she bursts out laughing not believing what he's just said.  
  
"Yeah but it's the way you say it" Dwayne says laughing too "You don't say it like other people, you say it differently" he nods his head almost agreeing with himself.  
  
"Riiight, ok then. Come here you" Stephanie stands up and pulls him up with her, she takes his hands and puts them on her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and starts kissing him. He wraps his arms tightly around her engulfing her whole body kissing her passionately.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" Linda says as her and Vince pokes their heads round the door, Dwayne lets go of Stephanie suddenly the McMahon's making them jump. "Just brought you guys some dinner, thought you might be hungry" Linda says as her and Vince walk inside. "You know meet the new neighbors" Linda laughs, Vince just shakes his.  
  
"But you live miles away from us mom, we're hardly neighbors" Stephanie points out taking Linda into the kitchen leaving Dwayne and Vince In the hallway.  
  
"This place is a lot bigger than the old one isn't it?" Vince says looking around him "I notice the banisters are bigger too" Vince laughs watching as Dwayne starts blushing.  
  
"My mom, Steph and Linda have gone into decorating and furniture buying overdrive I think, I've had an ear full about it for weeks now about what curtains we're getting" Dwayne laughs listening to Linda and Stephanie talking about it in the kitchen.  
  
"And all you want is your TV and a nice comfy chair, am I right. I'm just the same" Vince smiles, Dwayne nods his head. That's not exactly what he wanted but hey if it made Vince think they had something in common let him think that.  
  
"We've brought some of your stuff with us, it's in the back of the car, want to help us unload it son?" Vince says walking out to the car. Dwayne stopped and thought for a minute, did he just call me son? Dwayne shakes his head and walks out to the car and starts helping unloading some of their boxes.  
  
"I'll stop round and pick the rest up when the van arrives here tomorrow, we can unload that lot and use the van to get the rest from your house" Dwayne says as they stack up the boxes in the front hall, they walk back out to the car and get the last of it.  
  
"Dwayne, hope you don't mind me asking but how are things with you two" Vince says quietly dragging Dwayne to one side.  
  
"Absolutely fine, you've got nothing to worry about every things great" Dwayne says reassuring his father-in-law, Vince was still very protective of Stephanie sometimes, sometimes a little too over protective.  
  
"That's good" Vince says walking away into the house, well that was awkward Dwayne thought before following him. "We better be going Linda, leave them to get sorted out" Vince says as he walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you both tomorrow. Enjoy your dinner" Linda says hugging them both before they leave. Stephanie picks up the pot of food and looks at it.  
  
"Are you hungry?" She asks passing it to him, he puts his hands up and pushes it back towards her.  
  
"I'm not hungry, just stick it in the fridge... Ok there's no fridge. Just put it in a cupboard and we'll deal with it tomorrow" Dwayne laughs as Stephanie puts it on the kitchen top, he grabs her softly round the waist and pulls her towards him and kisses her "Now where were we" he smiles and picks her up carrying her into the lounge and putting her down on the couch, she pulls him down on top of her. "Thank god for the couch" Dwayne laughs as Steph undoes his shirt. 


	4. No Black bedrooms...

Chapter 4  
  
The next day when the removal van arrives Stephanie starts charging round trying to figure out where to put everything, Dwayne has been on the phone all morning to someone.  
  
"Put that.. Over there, I think.DWAYNE! COME AND LOOK AT THIS!" Stephanie shouts trying to sort out where everything is going to go while the removal men stagger around carrying the heavy furniture.  
  
"Honey I'm on the phone!..yeah sorry about that" Dwayne says carrying on with his conversation with Chris on the phone; Stephanie walks into the hall where he is sitting on the bottom step.  
  
"Who is it?" Stephanie mouths to him but Dwayne ignores her, she sits on the step above him and puts her arms around his neck "Who is it?" she whispers in his ear and kisses his neck. She runs her finger over his face and turns him to face her and kisses across his cheek to his lips.  
  
"Chris I'm going to have to call you back or something ok" Dwayne says hanging up the phone and grabs her pulling her onto his lap "Do you have to torment me like you do, we've got work to do" Dwayne says as she lays in his arms smiling innocently "You're a she-devil" he laughs standing up and walking into the lounge with her still in his arms "What am I supposed to be looking at?"  
  
"That, should it go there or over there by the window?" Stephanie asks as he puts her down and goes over and sits on the couch. "Come on D if we just get this room and the kitchen done we can start decorating the rest of the rooms and get properly moved in" Stephanie says sitting down next to him.  
  
"I really don't mind where it goes, you decide and I'll be happy wherever you put it honestly" Dwayne says, moving was too much like hard work, he didn't mind the lifting and all that but he couldn't handle the deciding where to put everything.  
  
"Ok we'll put it there then" Stephanie says giving up talking to him about it "I'll call in the troops then" Stephanie says picking up the phone, Dwayne grabs it quickly and puts it down knowing who she's calling.  
  
"You are not calling my mom" Dwayne says grabbing her arms as she tries to grab the phone off of him "No way, she'll be out here straight away with your mom bringing all her fabrics with flowers and pink paint, I'm not having our house decorated by them" Dwayne laughs knowing what their parents are like.  
  
"Come on then, get your act together and we'll get this place sorted" Steph pushes him gently off of her and gets up, threaten to bring in his parents and Dwayne would do anything Stephanie thought to herself.  
  
********************  
  
"Black." Dwayne says looking through the booklets Steph has dumped in front of him, he finds the right page and runs his finger down the list looking at the samples.  
  
"We can't have black walls in our room" Stephanie says laughing looking at the black shiny paint sample Dwayne has pointed out.  
  
"Ok then what about a creamy color with red and black. look it's not going to look like you think it will. Just have cream walls with a black and red boarder, trust me it'll be a bit like the old house" Dwayne shows her some more samples.  
  
"Drop the red, maybe just black and cream" Stephanie flicks through a brochure and sees a picture of some black Chinese symbols on a cream background "Something like that maybe?" she says showing Dwayne.  
  
"It's got to have wood floor and bamboo too though" Dwayne lays down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. "I think that'd look nice"  
  
"I'm getting us a designer, we tell them what we want and they can do the rest of the work. We're running out of time as it is, we've got to go back to work in a couple of days and we cant even decide on simple things let alone this" Steph puts the brochures down on his stomach and flicks through it.  
  
"Ok, if I remember rightly I suggested that in the first place but you said they were just stuck up" Dwayne grins, knowing it had been him that had suggested that.  
  
"Yeah ok, it was your idea I'll go ring someone now" Steph kisses him before jumping off the bed and walking downstairs. 


	5. Rumor sites...

Chapter 5  
  
"Hey DJ, how's married life!" Mark shouts punching Dwayne in the arm as he sees Dwayne and Stephanie walk past.  
  
"Just as good as the last time you asked me Taker, a whole 10 minutes ago man quit asking me!" Dwayne says rolling his eyes; he sees Chris and the others in the cafeteria all crowded round looking at something. Dwayne looks at Stephanie.  
  
"You don't have to ask my permission to go hang out with your friends" Stephanie says laughing, he flashes her his big grin and runs off over to the others.  
  
"What you guys looking at," Dwayne asks grabbing Chris round the neck and looking over his shoulder at the computer screen.  
  
"It's a rumor site, we just wanted to see what kind of rumors all these computer boffs have been spreading about us. Ok listen to this one, this ones a classic. Apparently Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle had an argument on the plane over who had the best hair ending in the two having a punch up and Jericho knocking Kurt Angle out cold!" Adam laughs scrolling down the page looking for anything about the others. Chris turns to Kurt and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about knocking you out on that plane dude, you do truly have better hair then me. it's true it's damn true!" Chris says making all the others laugh.  
  
"Oh here's a good one, Rob Van Dam is it true that you had a secret love affair with Mr. Johnson's wife back in 1994" Adam says grinning at Rob.  
  
"Yeah I wish" Rob says as everyone starts laughing "I didn't even know her in 1994. but still, I wish" Rob shouts turning to Dwayne and pushing him in the chest "Move over Rocky, RVD's in the house"  
  
"Watch it buddy, that's my wife!" Dwayne laughs pushing Rob back and giving him the peoples eyebrow "These guys certainly do write a load of bull shit, we should submit some rumors of our own guys" Dwayne says crouching down on the floor next to Adam and turning the screen towards him.  
  
"Write something about me!" Adam yells watching as Dwayne sits thinking what to submit on the rumor message board.  
  
"Ok, how about this.. It's reported that WWE Superstar Edge was seen in his local store buying teeth bleach and hair dye. A source has admitted that he has known about Edge's fake teeth and hair for a few years now but WWE owner Vince McMahon has wanted to keep it under wraps" Dwayne reads out what he's typed, he clicks on submit before Adam can do anything about it.  
  
"Nooo not my lovely hair and teeth, they're real I promise!" Adam laughs watching as people all over the world start replying to Dwayne's post. "What does that dork mean 'he knew it' he knew what!" Adam yells. Dwayne gets up satisfied with the amount of chaos he's caused over the secret of Edges fake teeth and hair.  
  
"Sorry but it had to be done, they'd find out sooner or later Adam. It was just a matter of time" Dwayne says grinning at him "You guys coming or not?" Dwayne asks looking back at them all, Chris walks towards him.  
  
"Na I'm gunna hang here for a little while, see you in a bit" Adam says still scrolling through reading all the replies to the message.  
  
"I go on that site and find that you've posted a rumor bout me and I'll kill you Copeland" Dwayne laughs as him and Chris walk out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Dwayne!" Adam yells after him, Dwayne pokes his head round the door "Is Steph pregnant?" He asks, Dwayne looks at Chris and then back at Adam.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dwayne says walking back over to them.  
  
"That what it says here, is she?" Everyone looks at Dwayne waiting to see what he's going to say. It's only a stupid rumor page Dwayne thought, stupid rumors.  
  
"It's a 'rumor' page, you want real news go read a newspaper" Dwayne replies, he didn't even know. He couldn't tell them she wasn't because, well he didn't know that she wasn't but he didn't know that she was either. Adam just nods his head and goes back to reading; Dwayne walks out again and meets up with Chris.  
  
"Oh yeah and it's Paul by the way!" Adam shouts laughing, Dwayne feels himself go pale. From that moment he decided to himself, he hated rumor pages! 


	6. Babies and Chris in a skirt?...

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey Steph wait up!" Dwayne shouts jogging down the hall towards her, she turns round and sees him and stops. "I've been looking for you everywhere" Dwayne says catching up with her.  
  
"I went to see mom, I did tell you. I spoke to her on the phone a few days ago and I said that I was meeting up with her today. remember" Stephanie says laughing as Dwayne stares at her blankly "Oh never mind, you found me now"  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Dwayne suddenly blurts out, Steph looks surprised at his sudden out burst, she grabs his hand and drags him into Vince's empty office. "Well are you?" Dwayne asks as she sits down on the desk.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Stephanie asks taking his hand and making him sit down with her, she looks at him.  
  
"I. I read it on a rumor site" Dwayne says blushing not even believing it himself that he's asking about a stupid rumor he read on the Internet.  
  
"You read it on a rumor site, and you automatically thought it was true! I think I would have told you by now if I was" Stephanie says laughing "I'm not, don't worry"  
  
"I wasn't worrying, I wouldn't worry even if you were. I want kids too you know" Dwayne says feeling really stupid now "I think it's a good idea" Dwayne says watching Steph for her reaction.  
  
"You do? So you mean to tell me you've been winding me up about this for months when you wanted a baby too" Stephanie says shoving him hard in the arm making him fall off the desk.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell you that was I, it's embarrassing!" Dwayne says laughing, he flips himself up standing up and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her "You have turned me soppy like everyone keeps saying" she puts her head on his shoulder and holds onto him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vince says as he walks into his office to find Steph and Dwayne there.  
  
"Hi daddy, we were just waiting for you but I have seemed to have forgotten what we wanted so we'll just go now" Stephanie says quickly dragging Dwayne out of the office as they walk off down the hall. Chris runs out of the girl's lockeroom wearing a skirt and stops to talk to Dwayne and Stephanie.  
  
"Although I am wearing a skirt, I don't want you to think any differently of me" Chris laughs, Trish runs out of the lockeroom and chases after him "Thanks for the chat, gotta dash!" Chris says as he runs down the corridor with an angry Trish Stratus running after him.  
  
"I question that boys sexuality you know" Dwayne watches as Trish jumps on Chris's back and knocks him to the floor, she pulls the skirt off of him and walks back to the lockeroom and slams the door. Chris lays on his back looking up at the ceiling laughing, "I also question that boys sanity" Dwayne and Stephanie walk over to where he is laying and look at him.  
  
"It was a scientific experiment. and I was dared" Dwayne puts a hand out to Chris and pulls him up.  
  
"To see what dress size you took?" Stephanie looks Chris up and down and then starts laughing "Or to see if black leather skirts suited you?"  
  
"Neither, I had to see if putting Trish's clothes on made me a man eater and I also got fifty bucks out of it so I'm not complaining" Adam, Andrew, Jay and Rob stick there head out of the lockeroom.  
  
"Did he do it!" Adam laughs as they all walk out and over to Chris.  
  
"Yep I did, and you can ask them. They saw me do it" Chris nods his head proud of himself for running around in women's clothing.  
  
"Yeah he did it, I think we might just go now. Your scaring me a little" Dwayne says shaking his head trying to get rid of the images of Chris in Trish's leather skirt "I'm scarred for life no thanks to you, see you later Christina" Dwayne grins before him and Stephanie walk off.  
  
"That is the worst thing I have ever seen in my whole life" Stephanie laughs pushing the door of her lockeroom open "Do you want to come in for a coffee Mr. Johnson?" she asks as he leans in and kisses her.  
  
"Sure why not, haven't got anything better to do" Dwayne laughs as Steph drags him into the lockeroom and closes the door behind them. 


	7. Dwayne's gunna be a daddy...

Chapter 7  
  
Dwayne sits leaning against the bathroom door tapping his fingers to a made up beat on his knees, he was so nervous it was stupid. He puts his head back and rests it on the door and closes his eyes.  
  
"Are you done yet, has anything happened?" Dwayne says through the door, he couldn't take the tension anymore; she hadn't said anything for ages. "Steph!?" Dwayne yells pressing his ear to the door.  
  
"What!?" Stephanie yells back, she knew he was sitting right outside waiting for her to come out; she stares down at the pregnancy test in silence.  
  
"Just checking you didn't flush yourself down the toilet or something" Dwayne replies, she sounded really snappy. Maybe it was best to just sit quietly he thought and wait. Dwayne hears Stephanie scream from inside the bathroom, she unlocks the door sending him flying backwards.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Dwayne jumps to his feet and grabs her arms.  
  
"We're having a baby!" Stephanie screams throwing her arms around his neck nearly knocking him over. Dwayne felt his heart miss a beat; he wraps his arms around her tightly and spins her around.  
  
"I'm gunna be a dad!" Dwayne shouts, Steph looks up at him with tears streaming down her face and a huge smile across her face "Aw honey don't cry, you'll set me off too" Dwayne whispers wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his hand.  
  
"You cant cry, it'll wreck your tough guy image" Stephanie sobs with happiness and he holds her tightly.  
  
"Oh forget the image I'm gunna be a dad!" Dwayne laughs as tears start rolling down his face "This is one of the happiest days on my life, we're gunna have a baby. I'm so excited!" Dwayne says picking her up again and kissing her. "Maybe you should sit down or something, take it easy" Dwayne says trying to help her walk down the stairs.  
  
"Dwayne stop" Stephanie says laughing and pushing him away from her.  
  
"What, I'm just being the concerned father and husband" Dwayne says smiling, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.  
  
"When I'm all fat and cant do anything from myself then you can start helping me walk but not right now, your just going to annoy me and end up on the couch" Steph laughs as they walk down the stairs. "D, promise me you wont tell anyone till it's all definite" Steph says stopping at the bottom and looking up the stairs at him. He nods his head and smiles before sliding down the banisters and grabbing her pulling her into a hug again.  
  
"I wont tell anyone till you want me to" Dwayne says kissing her neck and squeezing her tightly.  
  
"That includes Chris, Adam, Andrew." Stephanie starts, Dwayne puts a hand over her mouth and stares at her and small smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I promise, no one" Dwayne says letting her go as she walks into the lounge, he pokes his head round the door "Can I start painting the nursery today?" he asks grinning, Stephanie grabs a pillow from the couch and throws it at his head, he catches it and pulls a face at her "Only asking" Dwayne laughs, they'd just finished having the house done by their designer all apart from what he was going to have as his office and the spare room but it was pretty much finished. He couldn't believe it, in just under a years time they'd have a baby. Dwayne or Dwaynette depending if it's a girl or boy he thought to himself laughing, Steph wouldn't agree to that in a hurry! 


	8. It's definate...

Chapter 8  
  
"So it's definite yeah?" Dwayne asks as they drive back from the hospital after picking up the results. He pulls into the arena car park and stops the car unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of the car.  
  
"Yep the tests were positive, I'm so excited," Stephanie says looping her arm in his as they head for the entrance. A small group of fans have already crowded around, Dwayne and Stephanie sign a few autographs before carrying on into the arena.  
  
"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, apart from meeting and marrying you of course" Dwayne says smiling at her, she rolls her eyes and takes his hand.  
  
"You are all words Mr. Johnson" Stephanie laughs "We've got a big show going on tonight" she says jumping up onto the table in the cafeteria and sitting down reading through the schedule for that evening. "Looks like you've got a good promo slot and a nice match slot too, you're in the main event" Stephanie passes him the schedule as he glances through it.  
  
"Ohh promo with Coach, this will be a good night.. And main event me and.. Adam against the anti-Americans. Not bad show looks pretty good" Dwayne says scanning the time slots once more before handing it back to Stephanie. Dwayne sits down on the chair letting Stephanie put her feet on his lap; he lays his arm across her thigh and puts his hand over hers on the table.  
  
"Don't even think about it buddy" Stephanie looks up from the schedule and looks at Dwayne, he puts his hands up looking confused.  
  
"What did I do?" Dwayne laughs putting his arm back around her and shaking his head, Steph grabs his hands and puts them out in front of him on the table.  
  
"Your trying to seduce me in the cafeteria" Stephanie laughs going back to her reading, Dwayne watches her and sees her trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I am not trying to seduce you in the cafeteria woman!" Dwayne says grabbing the piece of paper from her and throwing it behind him "Hell if I was trying to seduce you, you'd know all about it!" Dwayne grabs Steph's hands and pushes her down onto the table and straddles her "Ok your now officially being seduced, please continue" Dwayne laughs as she pulls him down into a kiss.  
  
"Don't let Mr. McMahon catch you like that, not very appropriate behavior now is it" Mark laughs as he walks into the cafeteria "The others are on their way in here, McMahon called for a meeting in here today so you might wanna get off the table" Mark winks at them after grabbing his cup of coffee and walks out. Dwayne sits up and climb off of the table and picks up the schedule.  
  
"I cant believe you did that, you tried to seduce me Steph" Dwayne grins taking her hand and helping her jump off of the table "and in a public place too, most un-professional of you" Dwayne and Stephanie walk out of the cafeteria and see Vince McMahon walking towards them with a group of guys in suits. "Uh oh the men in black have arrived" Dwayne whispers to Steph, she elbows him trying not to laugh herself.  
  
"Hello you two, gentlemen I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Stephanie and her husband Dwayne Johnson" Vince says as the 'men in black' shake hands with Dwayne and Stephanie. "Dwayne is one of our top stars here," Vince tells them patting Dwayne on the back.  
  
"Oh you're The Rock aren't you, you're my wife's favorite wrestler. Don't watch it myself but she raves about you and your strudel." One man says causing Dwayne to burst out laughing. Stephanie and Vince try hard not to laugh.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you all" Stephanie quickly says before dragging Dwayne off down the corridor laughing. The men all turn to Vince, he puts on a serious face.  
  
"Is he alright?" The man asks looking in the direction they went.  
  
"He'll be fine, um, this way gentlemen" Vince McMahon says trying so hard not to laugh, if only the man had known what he had just said. 


	9. Paul doesnt give up...

Chapter 9  
  
"THAT STUPID SONOFABITCH!" Dwayne yells holding his neck, just when he'd thought Paul had quit bugging them and had decided to leave them alone he runs down unplanned in Dwayne's match and lays him out with steel chair across the back of the head "He wasn't supposed to do that! Fire his ass Vince!" Dwayne shouts as the EMT's try to calm Dwayne and make him sit down. He pushes them away and carries on pacing the medical room.  
  
"Dwayne just sit down, they're trying to help you" Stephanie pleads with him, pushing him towards the chair. He sits down as the EMT's rush around getting him ice and shinning torches in his eyes.  
  
"I haven't got concussion!" Dwayne yells grabbing the torch and throwing it across the room "and I DON'T have memory loss and I DO still remember what that bastard just did" Dwayne says getting up again and walking round the room.  
  
"Dwayne you have to calm down, getting angry isn't going to help anyone," Vince says desperately trying to calm his son-in-law down. He knew that wrestlers when they were angry were a lot to handle.  
  
"Ok, I'm calm. you saw what he did. He not only wrecked my match but the three other guys too," Dwayne says lowering his tone, still a look of anger in his eyes. "What if he had broken my fucking neck, what then!" Dwayne says getting angry again.  
  
"Dwayne." Vince says starting to lose his patience.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry but he makes me so angry, he could have ended my career" Dwayne mumbles finally sitting down and letting the EMT's see to him.  
  
"He will be suspended until I decide for him to return, I can't fire him. He's a fan favorite here and has a bright future ahead of him and I can't ruin that," Vince says, Dwayne nod's his head. If he was in the same position he wouldn't fire Paul, he was a good worker and was great at his job. he couldn't help that he was born an asshole.  
  
"Are you ok?" Stephanie asks looking concerned, she sits down next to him and rubs his back.  
  
"Yeah fine, my neck hurts a bit though," Dwayne says stretching trying to get rid of the ache in his neck "Can I go now?" Dwayne asks getting fed up of sitting in the EMT's room while they stand in the corner talking about him.  
  
"Yes you can go now, don't put too much pressure on your neck. You need to rest it," The EMT's says handing Dwayne some painkillers before Dwayne walks out of the room.  
  
"They really hate each other don't they?" Vince says to Steph as she heads for the door too, she stops and looks at him and nods her head "and that upsets you doesn't it" Vince hugs Steph.  
  
"Yeah it upsets me a lot, Dwayne gets hurt because of me. I'll see you later daddy" Stephanie walks out of the EMT's and goes to catch up with Dwayne. "D, where are we going" Stephanie calls after him, she runs to catch up with him. He turns to face her and puts his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"I am going to go and find Paul, and you are going to. I dunno look at baby magazines or something" Dwayne says looking at her. He goes to walk off but Steph grabs his arm.  
  
"No! You are not going to find Paul, your not even going to look at Paul you stay away from him Dwayne!" Stephanie shouts not wanting him to get hurt anymore.  
  
"Steph I have to do this, this has nothing to do with you" Dwayne says walking away.  
  
"It has everything to do with me! Remember how this all started, because of me! I'm not letting you get hurt, I'm going to go and get Adam and the others maybe they will talk some sense into you" Stephanie shouts after him before going to the lockeroom to get some help. 


	10. It's sorted...

Chapter 10  
  
Dwayne walks around the hallway looking in all the lockeroom's and office's looking for Paul, Dwayne grabs a chair and keeps looking. He sees him walking towards the exit ahead of him. Obviously getting out of the arena as fast as he could after running in during Dwayne's match. Paul sees Dwayne walking towards him.  
  
"Dwayne, let's just talk about this. Don't start anything you can't finish" Paul says putting his hands up showing that he doesn't want a fight.  
  
"Ok..Start talking" Dwayne says, Paul goes to say something "Time's up, you loose" Dwayne punches Paul hard in the stomach making him double over, Paul fights back, he takes a swing at Dwayne but he ducks and hits him straight in the jaw. Dwayne starts hitting him hard, Paul tries as hard as he can to fight back but the first couple of hits from Dwayne took a lot out of him and only manages to get one shot in to Dwayne's face. Paul knew Dwayne had a short temper; Paul falls to his knees at Dwayne's feet begging for him to stop. Dwayne holds the chair up above his head; he swings it towards Paul's face but stops just inches away. "Next time I wont stop," Dwayne mutters before throwing the chair down and walking away leaving a beaten Paul kneeling on the floor. Adam and Chris come running round the corner; Dwayne walks past them with his head down. They look at him and down the hall at Paul who is still kneeling there crying quietly to himself in pain as blood trickles down his face staining his clothes. Dwayne stops and leans against the wall, he slides down and sits with his head in his hands, he looks up at Chris and Adam approach him.  
  
"I didn't even think I just started hitting him, I'm in so much trouble now" Dwayne sobs running his hand over the swollen side of his face "I didn't even give him a chance to fight back"  
  
"We should have got there faster then we could have done something about it," Chris sighs seeing how distressed Dwayne is. He obviously didn't want to have hurt Paul as badly as he did.  
  
"I just totally flipped out and kept hitting him as hard as I could. I didn't think I was like that; I'm not like that. I just wanted to scare him" Dwayne mumbles a feeling of guilt inside him. Paul did deserve to get some of what he got, but Dwayne couldn't help but feel guilty maybe he went too far "I'm just as bad as he is and I just proved that" Dwayne croaks.  
  
"Your not like that DJ, you had every right to be mad with him" Adam says trying to think of something to comfort Dwayne. Dwayne climbs up and starts walking back towards Paul.  
  
"I'm gunna go help him" Dwayne sighs deeply, he looks at the others. They nod their heads letting him do what he had to do. Dwayne walks towards Paul; Paul is sitting against the wall curled up holding his stomach tightly. He sees Dwayne and covers his face.  
  
"No more, please I'm sorry. Just leave me alone," Paul sobs trying to shield himself from Dwayne and any more blows he might throw at him. Dwayne puts his hand out to Paul, Paul stares at him like he's totally insane.  
  
"This is the only time I'm offering my hand to you, you take it and leave it as this or you don't take it and we'll be meeting like this again" Dwayne says trying not to sound angry, although he hated Paul he'd like to think he could sleep easy without knowing Paul was forever after him. Paul takes Dwayne's hand as Dwayne pulls him up. "I'll see you around then I guess" Paul says shaking Dwayne's hand and giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Maybe you will, maybe on better terms" Dwayne says nodding his head, he pats Paul on the back and walks away towards the Chris and Adam, they stand there in shock not understanding why Dwayne had just gone and helped Paul. Stephanie runs down the hallway towards Dwayne and throws her arms around him, she looks at him and runs her hand down his face where it is already starting to swell, he winces at her touch.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Dwayne asks her glancing over his shoulder to see Paul walking away.  
  
"Very. but I was more scared than angry" Stephanie says hugging him, he holds her close ad strokes her hair if Paul had the chance to fight back he could have hurt Dwayne too, not that he had the chance to or anything.  
  
"It's sorted, I promise" Dwayne says pulling away from her and walking off down the corridor with Adam and Chris "You don't have to worry anymore" Dwayne says to her walking backwards as she still stands in the hallway "I'll talk to you later" Dwayne turns round and carries on walking. 


	11. Baby like Fozzy...

Chapter 11  
  
"So we're just a few days before we head back to England for Rebellion, if you take a look at the rough draft of what we're hoping to take place with matches and promos you'll see that we are taking more of you this year than we have before" Vince says handing out the sheets to everyone, it was the pre-event meeting of their last Smackdown before they were booked to fly out to England for their second UK PPV of the year, Rebellion. "In addition to the main PPV we're going to be doing a couple of house shows too like we did at Insurrextion this gives more fans the opportunity to come to one of our shows and also means we'll be able to take more of you with us and split you up onto the separate shows" Vince continues, the shows in the UK were just as popular as in the USA and often sold out in well under and hour and when they only did two shows in the UK a lot of the fans missed out.  
  
"Are we going to Manchester again?" Stephanie asks after Vince has finished going over the basics. It was five months since Dwayne and Stephanie had found out about the baby and Dwayne wasn't too happy about her flying to England with them, she looks at him and smiles knowing that she would be going even if he didn't like it.  
  
"Yes we will be in Manchester like last year, the Manchester Evening News arena is always a very good place for us to hold it and they are very welcoming so we have agreed to hold it there again" Vince says answering his daughters questions "The list will be up before the end of the show who's going and we'll also be looking for a few more of you to do some signings and appearances, that's about it for now, go make this Smackdown a good one" Vince says, he closes the meeting as everyone starts to leave. Some stay where they are talking among themselves about Rebellion.  
  
"You shouldn't be flying, it could be bad for you and the baby" Dwayne says helping Steph up before they walk out of the room. Steph had been written out of the storylines while she was having the baby but she still liked to be backstage at the shows and help out with the stories.  
  
"You heard what the doctor said D, he said that the baby is healthy and so am I so it'll be fine. I promise I won't take anymore plane trips after next month ok, just let me go to England. You know how much I love Rebellion" Stephanie protests "Besides I want to be there when you face Chris for the title"  
  
"But I'm not winning it, Chris isn't loosing it till he faces me on Raw in a rematch when he get back to the states" Dwayne says pulling off his jacket and hanging it up in the lockeroom, he pulls on some shorts and a Rock shirt getting ready to go warm up down in the ring with a couple of the others. "Look you win, I know your coming with us no matter what I say. I'm gunna go warm up and maybe go to the gym for a bit with the others before the show, I have my cell phone just call me if you need me" Dwayne puts his phone In his pocket just in case.  
  
"Why would I need to call you, we're in the same building" Steph laughs, Dwayne bends down and puts an ear phone on Stephs stomach and starts laughing. "What the hell are you doing" Steph asks as he stands up again.  
  
"Chris gave me the new Fozzy CD and I was just seeing if the baby liked it or not and you might need to call me if you drop your pen and cant pick it up or something" Dwayne laughs, he kisses her on the cheek and heads for the door "See you later" Dwayne jogs down the hallway, he pushes the ear phones into his ears and turns up the music listening to it on his way to find the others. They are all sitting in the empty arena talking and laughing, in a few hours this place would be full of fans all screaming and cheering and hopefully if they did their job right having the greatest night of their lives!  
  
"This stuff isn't bad Chris" Dwayne says jumping over the barrier and grabbing a chair and sitting down, Chris pulls one of the earphones out and listens to it.  
  
"Ah yeah, good ol' Fozzy" Chris laughs beaming as he starts air guitaring along to the music.  
  
"Na they're not half bad, they're all bad!" Jay laughs watching as Chris grabs the CD player from Dwayne and listens to it himself jumping around the empty section of the arena where they are sitting. They all laugh as Chris opens his eyes and realizes everyone is looking at him.  
  
"Having fun there Chris" Dwayne laughs as Chris blushes and hands the CD player back to him. "Come on then who's coming to the gym with me?" Chris, Adam and Glen say they are and they all leave. 


	12. Kicking and stomping just like daddy...

Chapter 12  
  
"So how's Steph?" Adam asks as they walk down the corridor "She got any of those strange cravings for anything yet?" Dwayne takes off his watch, his bracelet and his phone with the rest of his jewelry apart from his wedding ring and puts them in a locker before walking over to a weight bench and sitting down.  
  
"I don't think she has, I was hoping it would be for donuts then she wouldn't moan at me for the amount I eat but then she has been eating a lot of Baby Ruth bars recently, and I mean a lot" Dwayne laughs as he positions himself under the weights and starts lifting them.  
  
"She looks good, and you both look happy" Adam says as he sets up the running machine to a medium pace and starts running.  
  
"What you talking about, she always looks good" Dwayne grins "The only bad bit is the shouting, I don't even get worried it's because of me now. Apparently it's natural to have mood swings and I'm the easiest target for her to take it out on I suppose"  
  
"So do you guys like argue or something?" Adam stops the machine and sits down on a bench opposite him; Dwayne puts the weights down and sits up.  
  
"Na we don't argue, she just shouts and I sit quietly waiting for her to cool off. She just gets over emotional about everything at the moment, one minute she's all happy and bubbly and then she's all sad and crying her eyes out, it wares me out" Glen walks over to them.  
  
"Hey D, your locker's ringing" Glen laughs, Dwayne jumps up and goes over to the locker and unlocks it pulling out his phone, he answers it just as it stops ringing.  
  
"Shit" Dwayne looks at the screen "Steph wants me" Dwayne dials in her number and calls her back "Hey..you ok, what's wrong... Your thirsty..and you want me to do what about it..right, why didn't I think of that..your in the lockeroom yeah, ok..Be right there" Dwayne hangs up his phone and grabs the rest of his stuff "So much for working out, she's thirsty and wants me to get her a drink" Dwayne laughs saying bye to Glen and Adam before heading back to the lockeroom, he stops by a vending machine and gets her a soda and a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey you" Steph says as he walks through the door, he collapses on the couch next to her and hands her the drinks.  
  
"Can I get you anything else ma'am you know, while you've got me fetching you drinks when I'm in the gym and making me rush back here with them" Steph smiles as him innocently and lays on the couch resting her head on his lap.  
  
"Nope that's all I wanted, oh yeah and by the way just after you left the baby kicked me and you weren't even here, it's done it a few times since too" Steph says looking up at him as strokes her hair, he lays her down and he sits on the floor with his head on her stomach.  
  
"I want to feel it. don't you think it's a bit stupid calling the poor thing 'it' you sure you don't want to find out what it is?" says Dwayne, still with his head pressed to her stomach trying to hear or feel something.  
  
"It should be a surprise, anyway why are you worrying you want to call him or her Dwayne, either way the thing is kicking and stomping just as hard as it's daddy can" Steph laughs "Did you feel that" Steph sits up and looks at Dwayne who has a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Wow, it moved that's amazing" Dwayne says sitting up, Chris knocks on the door and walks in "Chris come feel this!" Dwayne beckons to Chris, he kneels down too and Dwayne shows him where to put his head.  
  
"What am I suppose to be feeling... hey that sounds like Fozzy!" Chris yells looking up at Dwayne, Dwayne pulls his earphones out of his ears.  
  
"That was Fozzy you idiot, listen to the baby" Chris puts his head down again and listens "You hear anything?" Dwayne asks watching him, Steph rolls her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should put a turnstile on the door so you can get all your friends to come listen" Steph laughs as Chris sits up again smiling.  
  
"That's cool, it's gotta be a boy!" Chris laughs jumping up and grabbing a chair and sitting down backwards in front of the couch.  
  
"Why do you say that, it's going to be a girl" Steph says sitting up "Girls can make just as much noise as boys" Dwayne gets up and sits next to her on the couch.  
  
"Trust me, it'll be a boy I know these things. If it's a girl.. I'll kiss Dwayne!" Chris laughs.  
  
"Ergh no way! You might enjoy it; I'm not taking that chance! I don't care what it is boy or girl" Dwayne laughs shoving Chris in the arm making him wobble on the chair. 


	13. Rebellion 2002...

Chapter 13  
  
"It's freezing!" Stephanie whines pulling her coat around her more as they all stand outside under the shelter waiting for the coach to arrive to take them to the hotel.  
  
"Your not the only one that's cold honey, there's another 32 guys and we're all freezing our asses off" Dwayne mumbles, he pulls off his coat and wraps it around her.  
  
"You'll freeze D" Stephanie says as he wraps his arms around her trying to keep her warm  
  
"It doesn't matter about me, you've got two to keep warm. Besides the coach will be here soon" Dwayne looks up at the sky as it starts pouring with rain "And this is why I love English weather" Dwayne laughs as the coach pulls in.  
  
"Everyone on the coach" Vince yells as they run through the car park in the rain and all get on and find a seat, the coach would seat 40 people and there were only 34 wrestlers on board. All the ring technicians, lighting workers and all the other people that it took to make a show had been flown out the day before to give them time to do checks and make sure that all the equipment was in working order after the trip.  
  
"You ok yeah?" Dwayne asks Steph as she sits down next to him and pulls off his jacket and gives it to him, she looks around at all the other soaking wrestlers and laughs watching them all shake themselves off like a pack of dogs.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, and to think you were going to leave me behind and make me miss out on watching this lot get drowned" Stephanie nods her head towards Chris as he climbs on the coach dripping wet, he shakes his head soaking the driver and Vince at the front of the coach before making his way to the seat in front of Steph and Dwayne and sitting down.  
  
"It's raining" Chris says, as he turns round to face them and rests his chin on the head rest.  
  
"Really, I would never have guessed" Dwayne says shaking his head, Chris pulls a face at him and turns around.  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted Mr. I know everything" Chris chuckles to himself and looking out of the window.  
  
"That's the thing though Chris, you DON'T know when your not wanted do you" Dwayne laughs trying to wind him up even more, Chris was easy to wind up and the truth was he could be very blonde sometimes and Dwayne liked to use that.  
  
"Now now you two that's enough" Stephanie says laughing at Dwayne and Chris, she puts her arms around Dwayne and leans against him tired from the flight.  
  
"I'm looking forward to whooping your ass tonight Mr. Johnson" Chris turns around again to talk to them, getting bored of pretending not to be talking to Dwayne.  
  
"And I'm looking forward to whooping your ass on Raw as soon as we get back to get my title back" Dwayne laughs pinching his cheek.  
  
"And I'm looking forward to whooping both your asses if you don't shut up and let me go to sleep!" Steph mumbles closing her eyes and sitting back in her seat.  
  
"He started it, he's trying to wind me up on purpose" Chris argues trying to un-stick his head from in between the head rests of his seat.  
  
"Then take it outside" Stephanie yawns turning over and putting her head in Dwayne's shoulder.  
  
"Didn't she hear me when I said it was raining" Chris whispers to Dwayne grinning, Dwayne starts laughing. Chris puts his hand over his mouth "Stop it right now Dwayne, stop being so rude, she's trying to sleep!" Chris shouts hitting Dwayne round the head and quickly sitting back in his seat away from Dwayne's reach.  
  
********************  
  
"You looking forward to your match with Chris tonight?" Stephanie asks as they lay on the bed in their hotel room talking about that evening's event.  
  
"Yeah it should be good as long as Chris doesn't get any of his smart ass ideas and decide to change it a bit like he did before" Dwayne laughs remembering when him and Chris had changed the way the match went, it still had the same ending but Chris had decided to put Dwayne in the walls for a laugh, so of course Dwayne had to retaliate with a nice hard people's elbow. "That was funny" Dwayne rolls over onto his side and props himself up on his elbow and looks at her.  
  
"But dad wasn't too happy about it was he" Steph says as there is a knock on the door, Dwayne climbs up off the bed and goes to get it. He lets Vince in and tells him that Steph's in the bedroom.  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to both of you, just run an idea by you. I know it's a bit short notice but I was running through and as you know Paul was meant to be having a match tonight against Glen but Glen cant be here with us" Vince says as he sits down on the end of the bed, Glen had to stay behind this time. He had re-damaged his shoulder on Smackdown and was going to see a specialist "Well I was just wondering if you would mind making your match a triple threat, you, Paul and Chris? I've already spoken to Chris and he says he doesn't mind and that it's your call so what do you think?" Vince asks Dwayne. Since Dwayne had 'sorted' it with Paul things had been fine between them and Paul had even started hanging round with them before shows.  
  
"Yeah sure, the more the merrier. I'll go talk to Chris and we can set out a few ideas for the match" Dwayne says, Vince nods his head and pats Dwayne on the back. "Thanks Dwayne, I was hoping you wouldn't mind" Vince says sounding relieved, he'd already booked the match then Dwayne thought to himself as Vince left. 


	14. The fans loved us...

Chapter 14  
  
"Oh my god did you hear those people!" Chris yells as he grabs Dwayne and hugs him "They loved us man, that was amazing!" Chris jumps at Paul and hugs him too jumping around the adrenaline still running through his body.  
  
"I owe you two a drink, thanks for letting me in on your match" Paul says slapping hands with Dwayne and Chris.  
  
"It wouldn't have been as good as it was if we hadn't let you in on it, they were wild out there!" Dwayne shouts trying to keep his cool and not start jumping around the room. It had been an amazing match and the fans had been wild and behind them the whole time cheering them on all the way.  
  
"You guys did great!" Stephanie yells trying to run down the hall towards them, she hugs Paul and Chris and puts her arms around Dwayne. "I'm so proud of all of you, that was truly amazing" Stephanie says as Dwayne leans down and kisses her.  
  
"I'm gunna go warm down, take a shower and get changed then I'll be back ok" Dwayne says kissing her again before walking off with the other two.  
  
"It's not the same without Steve is it" Chris mumbles flicking through last years Rebellion program when they get back to the Lockeroom. Dwayne sits down next to him and takes it looking through it and smiling.  
  
"Nope, this time last year. Stone Cold Steve Austin Vs The Rock, that was amazing. You wont get that again" Dwayne smiles to himself "Where did you get this" Dwayne asks handing it back to him.  
  
"I like to keep them, look back you know see how much things have changed since then. We've lost a few friends since last year haven't we" Chris puts the program back in his bag.  
  
"Yeah and once you leave the WWE family it's hard to keep in touch, he was an asshole sometimes but he was a good guy. We all miss him," Dwayne says before getting up and walking to the showers.  
  
"Right I'm done here, I'll see you guys in a while" Paul says after showering and getting changed, he pats Chris on the back and walks out of the lockeroom. Dwayne thinks as he stands there getting changed, Chris was right they had lost a few friends since last year but they'd also gained a hell of a lot of talent in the roster. The WWE had changed a lot over the past couple of years but then so had the fans and the shows.  
  
"Hello!? Earth to Dwayne, are you ok?" Chris asks waving his hand in front of Dwayne's face, Dwayne snaps out of his thinking and looks at Chris.  
  
"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking" Dwayne says pulling on his t-shirt and heading for the door with Chris.  
  
"Don't bother telling me what about, it's bound to be far to philosophical for me to get my head round!" Chris laughs "You think too hard, it makes my head hurt" Chris mutters looking at his watch "We might even be back at the hotel by one, that's gotta be a new record"  
  
"Dwayne. Chris can I talk to you?" Vince says approaching them as they walk towards the lobby where seating and eating area has been set up for them.  
  
"Better make it two, this guy talks for hours" Chris whispers to Dwayne as they follow him to the lobby and sit down, Dwayne elbows Chris in the stomach "Sorry I forgot how much you love the boss" Chris giggles making Dwayne laugh quietly.  
  
"First of all I wanted to thank you both for letting Paul in on your match and also ask you if you'd like to reenact the match next week on Raw when Dwayne wins the title, the same triple threat with Paul in it?" Vince asks "You both saw the reaction you all got tonight I think it would go down well on Raw don't you think" Vince says to them both. "Yeah I think it's a great idea, it was great match" Dwayne says, Steph walks over to them and puts her arm around his neck and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah I think it'd be good too" Chris says holding out his arms out to Steph wanting a kiss from her too, she walks over to him and hugs him before pulling his hair making him yelp.  
  
"Ok then that's sorted, I'll go and tell Paul the good news" Vince says before running off to find Paul.  
  
"You pulled my beautiful hair" Chris whines as she walks round and sits between the two of them.  
  
"Aw I'm sorry, what did my dad want?" Stephanie asks as Dwayne puts his arm across her stomach like protecting her and the baby.  
  
"He wants us to do the same kinda match that we did tonight on Raw with Paul" Chris says "Can we go already I'm tired and I wanna get up early tomorrow and go sight seeing" Chris laughs picking up a leaflet on Manchester that had been dropped on the floor.  
  
"Yeah you can tell me about Raw tomorrow, lets go" Stephanie says getting up and walking off, Dwayne and Chris fall behind a bit so they can talk.  
  
"You like Paul?" Chris asks Dwayne as they wave politely to him and smile before heading out to get a cab back to the hotel not wanting to wait around for the others to all leave.  
  
"Nope can't stand the guy," Dwayne laughs looking back over his shoulder. 


	15. A lift to Linda's and picking Chris up.....

Chapter 15  
  
"Are you awake yet?" Stephanie asks looking down at his face as he lies in bed with his eyes tightly closed, he was awake but as soon as she knew he was he'd have to get up and go to work. "I know your awake, your eyes are flickering and now your trying hard not to smile" Steph laughs as the corners of his mouth turn up into a grin.  
  
"I'm asleep," Dwayne mumbles rolling over.  
  
"If I cant even get you up in the morning how on earth are you going to manage to get up when the baby cries!" Steph laughs making him sit up and look at her.  
  
"I'm getting up? Who said that I was getting up in the middle of the night?" Dwayne laughs as he stretches and climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom. He takes a shower and starts getting ready to leave for work.  
  
"I did, I thought as I've looked after it this far and will for the next couple of months you get to look after it for the next nine months then we swap again" Dwayne walks back out of the bathroom and pulls on some clothes and walks over to her.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah that sounds fair. You still want a lift to your mums?" Dwayne wraps his arms around her cups her face in his hands.  
  
"Yeah after somebody said I couldn't stay here on my own anymore" Steph pushes him away gently and laughs.  
  
"I don't want you staying here on your own now your not coming to the shows with me, you should be enjoying your leave and be running round with your mum flicking through those baby magazines you two keep cooing over all day" Dwayne chuckles, he sits down on the bed and pulls on his shoes and heads out the door. He helps Steph downstairs and picks up his keys "The best thing about you going to your mums is I get breakfast" Dwayne laughs, they walk out to the car.  
  
"I'll have to tell her that you only visit for the food," Stephanie says climbing into the car as they pull out of the driveway and head for the McMahon's house.  
  
"I don't go JUST for the food but she does get me donuts and she makes great breakfast" Dwayne stops the car in front of Vince and Linda's house as they see Linda come out of the front door and over to the car. She walks over to the driver's side as Dwayne winds down the window.  
  
"One has a couple of donuts and a flask of coffee for your breakfast and the other one has some lunch for you incase you get hungry" Linda hands him two little paper bags, Dwayne puts them on the back seat and gets out to helps Steph.  
  
"You didn't have to make me this Linda" Dwayne says as they walk towards the house. Dwayne looks towards the garage, Vince's car had already gone. He must have set off a lot earlier than Dwayne had thought about doing.  
  
"I didn't have to make you any of it but I want to, don't want you getting hungry and wasting away" Linda laughs poking Dwayne in the stomach.  
  
"Well thank you anyway, I'm off now. I'll see you later, I have my phone if you need me any time at all and I'll be right back here ok Steph" Dwayne kisses her before heading back to his car. The show was being held only about one hundred miles from where Dwayne and Stephanie lived so he wouldn't have to fly anywhere today and would just drive. It would only take him a couple of hours or so to get to the arena but he had to pick Chris up from the airport first. Chris had flown out and spent the weekend with his family in Canada and had somehow roped Dwayne into picking him up. Dwayne stops at the lights and flicks on the radio and starts drumming his fingers along to the tunes on the steering wheel, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and sticks it on the dashboard on hands free in case anyone called him. The car park for the airport was nearly full so Dwayne drives round to the waiting bay for Chris.  
  
"Have a good weekend?" Dwayne asks as Chris jumps in the car and throws his bag in the back; Dwayne flinches as Chris slams the car door. "Don't slam the door!"  
  
"Yeah sorry, I keep forgetting you get uptight about that kinda thing" Chris laughs "I had a good weekend, mom got the whole damn family round and did this huge dinner and party thing" Chris slips his CD into the player in the car and turns it up.  
  
"Not more Fozzy Chris!" Dwayne groans as it blares from the speakers "You know I like Fozzy but not this early in the morning" Dwayne laughs pressing eject making the CD pop out.  
  
"Aww spoilsport.. So what's been going on with you guys, Steph had the baby yet?" Chris puts the CD back in its case and puts it on the back seat.  
  
"Nope not yet, couple more weeks probably" Dwayne smiles to himself, it wasn't long to go now. 


	16. I'm gunna run 20 miles...

Chapter 16  
  
Dwayne runs into the hospital and sees Linda, Vince and Shane sitting down in a waiting area. They walk over to him when they see him.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could, where is she? Has she had the baby yet!?" Dwayne pants trying to catch his breath; as soon as he was told he got in his car and drove here but the traffic was so heavy he'd left his car at the side of the road and had run the rest of the way.  
  
"Dwayne it's ok calm down, you've got hours yet," Linda says helping him sit down "What the hell have you been doing, running a marathon?" Linda sits down next to him and squeezes his hand trying to calm him down.  
  
"The traffic was really heavy so I left the car and ran the rest of the way" Dwayne laughs "I did it in a good time as well" Dwayne glances at his watch.  
  
"Where did you leave it? I'll go get a cab and go pick it up for you so it doesn't get towed" Shane offers putting his hand out for the keys.  
  
"Umm, about twenty miles up the road, it's parked up on the bank" Dwayne chucks him the keys and he walks out of the hospital. "How long have we got? Can I go in there?" Dwayne looks up and down the hallway for a doctor or someone to ask.  
  
"It'll be for a while yet, could be an hour could be all night" Linda says handing him a cup of tea "You can go In and see her as soon as the doctor arrives" Dwayne puts his head down, Vince laughs as he watches Dwayne who is obviously very nervous.  
  
"First new born nerves huh Dwayne" Vince says sitting down next to him and patting him on the back.  
  
"You were much worse than he is before Shane was born" Linda laughs.  
  
"I was not, I was calm as anything before Shane was born" Vince argues back, not wanting to say that he was nervous before the birth of his son.  
  
"I'm gunna go and call my parents, can you come and get me as soon as you hear anything?" Dwayne gets up and goes over to the pay phone to call Rocky and Ata. Dwayne calls them and tells them what's going on, a doctor goes over to Vince and Linda and starts talking to them.  
  
"Mom I'm going to have to go now, I think I can go in... Yeah I'll tell her, and see you guys tomorrow yeah... Yeah ok, you too, bye" Dwayne hangs up and runs over "Can I go in now" Dwayne asks the doctor.  
  
"Yeah you can go in and sit with her now" the doctor smiles at them before showing them the way, Dwayne looks behind and sees that Vince and Linda aren't coming.  
  
"We'll see you in a while, you go sit with her" Vince says, Dwayne nods his head and goes into the room.  
  
"Hey you, I was wondering when you'd turn up" Steph says as he walks over to her and sits down.  
  
"Hey I got here as soon as I could ok" Dwayne laughs "In fact I ran twenty miles to get here thank you very much" Dwayne leans over and gives her a kiss and holds her hand. "The traffic was so bad I had to leave the car and run here"  
  
"Are my mom and dad still here?" Steph asks watching the nurses walk around checking on her  
  
"Yeah, Shane just went to pick up my car. My parents say hi and they're flying out to see us and the baby tomorrow" Dwayne sits back in the chair, tired after running to get here.  
  
"If the baby is here by tomorrow that is" Steph laughs running her fingers over his hair "I hope it has your hair" Dwayne grabs her hand and squeezes it.  
  
"Yeah then you can stop pulling mine out, anyway what do you mean if the baby is here by tomorrow" Dwayne asks putting his head down on her stomach.  
  
"Well it seems to have changed it's mind about coming out and the contractions are still really far apart so it could be a few hours yet" Steph sighs and closes her eyes. Dwayne just nods his head in agreement not really knowing what she was going on, it wasn't that he wasn't listening at those baby classes that Steph had dragged him along to it was more that during that class he must have been seeing how many of the 1,004 wrestling holds that Chris had he could remember, surely he didn't really have 1,004 that's just ridiculous. Dwayne told himself to ask Chris next time he saw him!  
  
"Do you really think Chris has 1,004 wrestling holds" Dwayne asks her sitting up and resting his chin in his hands.  
  
"What?! How would I know, D honey I'm lying here going to have a baby and your thinking about wrestling holds" Steph laughs still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Ok sorry, I was just wondering because that's a whole lot of holds!" Dwayne laughs deciding that maybe he should be thinking about other things than wrestling holds right now, Steph was right. He should be thinking about whether or not his Rock t-shirts came in an XXXXS size for the baby. 


	17. She's perfect...

Chapter 17  
  
Dwayne sits on a chair looking through the side of the incubator at her; he slips his hand inside and runs his finger over her tiny hand as she sleeps. He looks over to the bed where Steph is sleeping too, Dwayne glances at his watch it was only 5.30am. He'd been awake all night with Steph and had tried to sleep in the armchair but was too excited to sleep. She was so tiny, she had lots of dark black hair though and her skin was just starting to show what a light honey color it was. Dwayne smiled as she opened her eyes a little bit and blinked a few times before falling asleep again.  
  
"You alright?" Steph asks as she wakes up and sees him sitting there quietly watching his daughter sleep, Dwayne turns to look at her and smiles.  
  
"I'm great, how are you?" Dwayne gets up and walks over to her and sits on the side of her bed still with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I'm fine, bit tired but you know childbirth..Does that to you" Steph smiles at him "She's perfect isn't she"  
  
"Yep, Dwaynette is the most beautiful thing in the world, apart from you. Maybe you're the two most beautiful things, don't want you two falling out over who I love more" Steph laughs and shakes her head "What's funny?" he asks  
  
"Your are not calling our baby Dwaynette" Steph says to him as he pulls a face at her, he shuffles further up the bed till he is next to her and puts his arm around her as she lays against him.  
  
"Your such a spoilsport, it's a great name" Dwayne brushes her hair away from her face and strokes her hair.  
  
"If you say so. D, you shouldn't have your feet up on the bed!" Steph laughs pushing his legs off of the bed making him nearly fall off.  
  
"I'm sorry anyway what is it with you and pushing me off of things, are you deliberately trying to kill me off" Dwayne kicks his shoes off and puts his feet back up onto the bed.  
  
"Yeah something like that, then I'll get all your money and run off with.. I dunno, I'll think of someone to run off with maybe one of the Canadians" Dwayne looks at Stephanie and starts sniffing, she puts her hand to his face and kisses him "I'm only joking, I love you"  
  
"I should think you are! I love you too" Dwayne says watching Steph as she starts falling asleep again against him, Dwayne slips out from under her and lays her down pulling the covers up over her more. He kisses her lightly on the head and goes to the door. Vince, Linda and Shane had left a few hours earlier after spending a couple of hours making a big fuss of the newest edition to the Johnson family so the relatives room was empty. Dwayne yawns and blinks the hours of not sleeping catching up on him, he walks outside and turns on his cell phone to check for any messages. Four new voice messages showed up on his screen, he waited to listen to them.  
  
"Hey D it's Adam, Vince told us the news congrats man, talk to you later" Dwayne listens to Adam's message and wonders out of all the people he worked with how many people hadn't Vince told.  
  
"Hi Dwayne, long time no talk. I got a call from Mark telling me about your baby, congratulations. Only the next 20 odd years till you can be on your own again with Steph" Dwayne listens to Mick Foley laughing at his own joke and then telling his own kids to keep it down while he was on the phone before hanging up.  
  
"Hi sweetie, it's mom" Dwayne rolled his eyes, he didn't know anyone else that called him sweetie like she did "We didn't get to talk for long earlier, hope everything's ok and that Steph's had the baby. We'll see you tomorrow, bye" One to go Dwayne thought to himself beginning to get cold standing outside.  
  
"Hey you, I was just thinking because I was your best man do I get to be a god parent too? And what does that exactly mean I have to do, I don't have to you know, clean up after it or anything do I? Gimme a call when you get this, but maybe not till like 10am or something because I'll be asleep and if you wake me up I'll kill you, see you later man" Chris hangs up his phone, Dwayne laughs to himself at Chris's message. He switches his phone back off and goes back inside the warm air of the hospital suddenly hitting him. Things were definitely going to be different now they had a baby. Dwayne walks back to Steph's room and goes inside, he sits down in the armchair and falls as 


	18. Daddy cant sleep

Chapter 18  
  
This must have been the fifth time that night that she had woken Dwayne up with her crying, he pulled the pillow over his head trying to block out the noise. Steph rolls over to face him and shakes him trying to get him to wake up, as if he's not already!  
  
"Go get your daughter" Steph mumbles rolling back over and trying to fall asleep again.  
  
"She's your daughter and I've got work.today" Dwayne moans sitting up in bed knowing he's not going to win this one.  
  
"It takes two to make a baby D, it's your turn" Dwayne rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed, he still hadn't managed to find the mute button so they could sleep at least one whole night without her waking up. Dwayne stumbles across the room towards her cot still half asleep.  
  
"Owwww!" Dwayne screams hopping back towards the bed clutching his foot.  
  
"What've you done, are you ok?" Stephanie says sitting up in bed looking at him.  
  
"I stood on a god damn helicopter" Dwayne moans looking at his foot, he stands up and walks over to the cot again this time being careful where he steps, he picks her up and carries her carefully back over to the bed.  
  
"You must have forgot to pack it away after you'd finished playing with it" Stephanie laughs as Dwayne sits down on the bed and hands her Kerry.  
  
"It wasn't just me, Chris was the one that got all the toys out and was playing with them. Ask Kerry she'll tell you the truth wont you" Dwayne smiles and starts pulling faces at his daughter.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange that you and Chris bought her an X-Box when she's not even old enough to play with it and then he spends most of his time round here playing with it?" Steph pulls the covers back so Dwayne can get back into bed, he puts his arms around her as she rocks Kerry trying to get her to go back to sleep.  
  
"It's the thought that counts, what's wrong with her anyway? Why does she keep waking up?" Dwayne asks stroking her little arms.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she just wants to make you get up. She's not hungry and she doesn't need changing so maybe she just cant sleep" Steph hands her back to him, Dwayne lets her lay her head on his shoulder as she squeezes his finger and starts to fall asleep on him.  
  
"She's starting to fall asleep, I'm gunna walk around with her for a while make sure she's ok, you go back to sleep" Dwayne slides out of the bed slowly trying not to wake Kerry "Say bye to mommy" Dwayne laughs making her wave to Steph. Steph laughs and shakes her head before lying down again to go back to sleep. Dwayne walks downstairs with her still sleeping against his shoulder and goes into the kitchen; he switches on the kettle and makes himself a cup of coffee. He sits down on the couch in the lounge and turns on the TV quietly.  
  
"I know this is a lot to ask seeing as your only a few days old but any chance you could learn to say mom so when you wake up in the night you can call for her so I don't have to get up" Dwayne smiles as Kerry stirs on his shoulder in her sleep.  
  
"Don't give her ideas like that Dwayne" Steph laughs as she sits down on the couch next to him.  
  
"I thought you were going back to sleep?" Dwayne asks, Steph curls up next to him and lays in his lap looking at him. She yawns and rubs her eyes "Your tired"  
  
"So are you, I couldn't get back to sleep" Dwayne watches as Steph starts to fall asleep on him too. "Just call me Dwayne the human pillow" Dwayne moves from under Steph, he takes Kerry back upstairs and puts her back in her cot before going back downstairs and carrying Steph upstairs, he puts her in bed and climbs in next to her. Dwayne kisses her forehead and lies back, quickly falling asleep. 


End file.
